


Bite-Sized Ficlet: Trouble in Paradise

by Immorticon



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fist Fight, Future, Other, greentext, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immorticon/pseuds/Immorticon
Summary: For years now, friends have been yelling at me to properly save and archive my stories and snippets, quote, "you asshole".Might collect all of these into their own thing, not sure yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bite-Sized Ficlet: Trouble in Paradise

>Luan has always been good with her zingers, especially when she's in a mood.  
>A disagreement with Lucy grows into an argument, eventually escalating into an indoor-voiced shouting match.  
>As their tones sharpen, both girls fall back to their creative outlets.  
>The rest of the clan watches from a safe fifteen-foot perimetre, while Lori and Lincoln prep for intervention.  
>They know they're going to get banned from the mall again, but they can at least drop it down from a life sentence.  
>Luan belts out a veritable avalanche of potshots and sneering platitudes, using the verbal equivalent of an unscrewed pepper shaker to season her rant with profanity.  
>Lucy casts aside the pleasantries and brings out 'the dump truck': coldly listing every single failure and humiliation her sister has suffered in the last two years, and reminding her that every last one of her failed relationships has a common denominator, and it isn't the husked remains of Mr. Coconut staring out of her freudian goldmine of a closet.  
>Luan pauses to take a drink, downing her water bottle as she stares death into her sister.  
>"You know, Lucy," she hisses, her voice dripping with venom, "for someone posing as a moody, darkness-obsessed bitch, I'm surprised you never saw the poetic irony in being shaped like a _fucking light bulb_."  
>"What did you just..." Lucy starts, before her jaw drops.  
>Lincoln quickly tries to step in, but Action Leni protectively tackles him.  
>Lucy takes a trembling breath, her face turning the kind of purple you only see when you strike a nerve with a sabot round.  
>Luan keeps going, pressing her advantage for all its worth.  
>"You think you're his favourite because of some nonsense poetry? Some gay little horoscope saying he's going to jam his Cancer in your Eris? Nah, you're just easy, _Loose_. Always have been. He didn't even have to try with your titanic a-"  
>Just before they're kicked out by security, Lucy teaches Luan a new magic trick.  
>Making a nose disappear with her fist.


End file.
